


Cries in the night

by Youthgoneoscarwilde



Category: Mötley Crüe, W.A.S.P. (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blackie Lawless - Freeform, Dominant, Dominatrix, Emotional, Emotional pain, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pain, Past Relationships, Problems, Riding Crop, Soft BDSM, Stress Release, boys in lingrie, crop, hiddin feelings, lingrie, mine, nikki sixx - Freeform, no talking, pain play, release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youthgoneoscarwilde/pseuds/Youthgoneoscarwilde
Summary: Blackie only flew Nikki out when he was super stressed and/or when his normal groupies didn’t do it for him, didn’t brought the  release he needed. And whenever he did Nikki knew just what to do.
Relationships: Blackie Lawless/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Cries in the night

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but fiction and has nothing to do with the characters real life. It’s also not based on real events, I don’t make any money from it - I don’t wanna disrespect anyone’s private life, I also respect real relationships and peoples lives!  
> Lots of love A

Blackie only flew Nikki out when he was super stressed and/or when his normal groupies didn’t do it for him, didn’t brought the release he needed. And whenever he did Nikki knew just what to do. 

He was brought to the hotel room from the airport. There he would carefully apply the eyeliner and bloodred lipstick, tie himself into a black corset, pull the panties up his legs and then connect the perfectly neat stocking to the garters of the corset, once that was done he would put on black over knee boots, leather and shining and then his time was almost over. It was always like this.

He sat down in a chair that faced the door, legs crossed and riding crop in hand. His lip forming a little smile and then he would wait until Blackie turned up.  
Which wouldn’t be long after, he knew that Blackie was practically running of stage to get to the hotel when he had Nikki flown out.

Back when they were still ,,friends“ and living together this was a lot of easier; they had lots of sex and when Blackie really needed it, Nikki would get dressed and do just what he wanted.   
Once the went separated ways their meetings became rare and now they only meet every few weeks or months when Blackie called for him and Nikki would leave L.A. or the tour for one night, to bring Blackie release, then he would wake up early when Blackie was still asleep and head back to the airport or his home. They didn’t talked much, well not about real stuff or life anyway, it wasn’t like this anymore and Nikki was sure Blackie wouldn’t call him anymore if he would have found someone that was just as good as Nikki, but the problem was he couldn’t. Nikki just knew how and what the other needed. It was what kept their relationship up. 

That stupid Holmes guy Blackie was playing with now had called him the devils own mistress, when he had found out. Which lead to a fight between him and Blackie, which Holmes lost, but Nikki secretly liked the nickname. Blackie could be the devil in person. And he would sometimes call himself this, the devils own mistress. Sometimes I missed the times when he was more then just the devils own mistress, but it was better then nothing and he often thought that it was better to be in this kind of relationship with Lawless then in any other nowadays.

Nikkis grin grew when he heard a key in the door and then Blackie was stepping inside. His eyes lit when he saw Nikki, but the bassist just looked him up and down, brown arched and crop softly meeting the flesh of his own palm.   
He could see the excitement in the others eyes and just gave him a nod. 

Blackie undressed and Nikki got up from his chair, crop in one hand, chains in the other. Hotel rooms didn’t offered that many possibilities to tie someone up, but often they had sconce, which was okay for Nikki. He would just hang the chairs over it and as long as Blackie didn’t pulled to much, it worked. This wasn’t about resistance anyway. Blackie didn’t wanted to fight against the chains, he needed them.

Blackie looked him up and down, arousle in his eyes and then grabbed Nikkis hips and drew him close for a passionated kiss, Nikki allowed it but when the other pulled away, Nikki slapped him in the face.

The kiss had taken Nikki by surprise, they hadn’t kissed for some time now and it never really was part of the game, this wasn’t about being gentle, it was the opposite. No kissing, no caressing and no damn making out or edging.

,, You are not the one in control and you don’t get to kiss me, if that’s what you want you should have stayed with your whores.“ Blackie grinned at that, and Nikki slung the chains around the singers wrists. ,, You want me to be brutal with you, don’t you? Being all bratty like this. Who do you think decides right now?!“ He pulled at chains and hung them over the sconce. That was what it was about and that was the role Nikki was supposed to play, he loved it, sometimes or at least used to.

Blackie wasn’t submissive, he would never beg or whine nor would he call Nikki Master, Sir or Mistress, but he did wanted a good beating that only worked with Nikki.  
Because he wasn’t all fragile like some girl, neither was he a fan of him, he didn’t get all hyped when saw Blackie and he never was intimidated by Blackie, he knew him from early on in L.A. and he had never taken shit from Blackie.   
The problem was that most people were intimidated by Blackie, tall and broad and even if they weren’t and had wanted to, they wouldn’t have been able to get control over Blackie. That was something only Nikki could, if he wanted. Maybe because Blackie trusted him, or maybe he just knew how to handle him and treat him from time to time.  
This was simply about letting go and not having to be in control and Blackie always needed to be in control, maybe he even thought he was in control now, as Nikki came when he called, but the bassist knew better. Blackie was under his control in those moments. 

Nikki smiled at him for a moment then he reached back and let the crop meet Blackies back with a lot of force. He did it again, until there were blood red streams down to Blackies tights. Some parts of his skin broken.  
,,Harder“ Blackie murmured when Nikki stepped back to look at his work, then he laughed. ,, Shut your mouth, you don’t decide how I beat you, babe. That’s my job and I will do it as hard as it pleases me.“ With a slow motion he let the crop move over the cuts on the other back, pressing it into some of the open wounds and he heard Blackie hisse at that. The next blow was only soft and Nikki took it slower until Blackie was used to that and then he went hard. Crop Meeting the others back and ass and tights with force, digging into the open wounds and Meeting his flesh multiply times in only a few secound, cutting it open from time to time. He saw Blackie pulling at the chains and his body flinch but he didn’t stoped. Blackie didn’t wanted him to stop. It hurted but Nikki also heard, over the sound of skin getting beaten raw, how the other was moaning. ,, You still want it harder?! Be carful what you wish for, it might come true.“ The muscles in Blackies worked and moved and Nikki actually liked the way they would flinch if his crotch met them. 

He had loved beating Blackie back in their shared days, it was different back then, passion and lust. The room would get hot, Blackie pulling against the chains, back then they were hung over hooks in the wall, that wouldn’t give away. Nikki remembered how Blackies hair would stick to his face and how his face was flushed, he would roll his eyes when the crop met his back and moan. Nikki would look at how the red streams form on Blackies back and after a very long time of beating and abusing the singer back, Nikki would loose the chains and they would have sex, passionated Sex.  
People could say whatever they wanted and Blackie too for why he had that stupid cross on stage and some naked girl tied to it, but the real reason was that it symbolised Blackies own needs and desired and that Blackie had never once tied someone to it and really beat them, he was the one that got beaten. He didn’t wanted some little groupie tied to it or his bed, to slap her, he wanted himself to get covered in streams.

Nikki stepped closer again, his fingers traced Blackies back then when he was close to the others ear, he pressed his fingers into the cuts and whispered: ,, Do you want to fuck?“ Blackie turned his flushed face to Nikki, eyes dizzy. ,, Yeah.“ Nikki locked eyes with the other as his hand moved to open the chains. ,,Okay“ He then whispered. He stared until Blackie looked away and flexing his sore wrist went to lay on the bed. They always did it like this now days, Nikki on top because this way the cuts would rub against the sheets and it would hurt more, it’s what Blackie wanted. Pain and fucking.

Back in the day Blackie would have laughed if Nikki had suggested something as boring as riding him while the other just laid on the bed, after a good beating. But now it was about pain only.

Nikki stood in front of the bed, Blackie was staring at him as Nikki pushed his panties down and then, still dressed in everything else crawled over Blackie. Sex wasnt the main part anymore it wasn’t all hot and exiting, but it still hold some of the magic it used to. Nikki would come prepared and then they would simply fuck, shortly before orgasm when they were both lost in pleasure, it was like it used to be, but until then. Afterwards Nikki would move over and they fell asleep.   
And that’s how it always went, this day was no exception.  
Beat, fuck, sleep, leave. Nikki knew it by heart, well he must have, it’s been this way since he formed Mötley Crüe.

When they had finished, Nikki rolled over, his back facing Blackie. He hissed and bit his lip, he somehow wanted to say something but this might ruin it, so he closed his and waited for sleep to take over him.

The next morning, Nikki was woken by sunlight coming through the blinders, he turned over to look at Blackie, still asleep, then he got up and changed into his leatherpants and a shirt, he pushed the lingrie and the crop back into his bag, turning back to face the bed once more but he shook his head. He could stay, yes and he could say a lot of things that he had always wanted to say since he left, yes, but then again he didn’t wanted to ruin what was still left. So he took his stuff and went back to the airport, ready to cross half of the world to get back on tour. It was time to go back to his normal life, the one he worked so hard for and to spend the next few weeks with groupies until Blackie would call again. Waiting until Blackie couldn’t take all the stress and pressure anymore, until Blackie was lonely once more.   
Nikki closed his eyes and leaned against the airplane window, he didn’t flew back to L.A. last month, when they were still playing in America, for something that really was important, but he jetted around the globe for Blackie fucking Lawless and his demons. 

Later that same day, Blackie Lawless woke up in an empty bed in an empty hotel room, his back throbbing with pain, he rolled over and noticed that Nikkis make up had rubbed of into the pillow in his sleep, he looked at the lipsticks print but then got up. No hint that Nikki had ever been there.   
He got dressed in the clothes he arrived in and was ready to head back to the tourbus when he noticed the piece of Paper pinned to the door. 

You know you can also call me when you don’t need a beating, right?   
Do you miss the ol‘ days in L.A. like I do?   
Nikki Sixx 

Blackie signed at the lines but then shock his head, he ripped the paper of the door and tossed it into his backpocket. Sometimes Nikki didn’t brought the good kind of pain only.


End file.
